celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Binary Cluster
The Binary Cluster is a collection of semi-realistic worlds that, apart from a few major additions, are much like our own. While generally realistic, these worlds have several small changes that, together, divorce them largely from any notion of reality. Sometimes they have tech, sometimes they have magic, sometimes they have talking animals, but none if it is given much of an explanation for its presence; these things are just integral parts of their worlds. Background Mobius Home of humanoid animals, Sonic and his crew are originally from here. Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik continues to try capture small animals in order to build his robot army. Angel Island is also on this world, which is not only a mystical floating island, but also serves as a gateway between Mobius and the other Sonic worlds. Robotnik's influence over Sonic and Tails' homeland has been all but brought to null, and under the fox's guidance, all of the pollution-spewing factories have been either safely demolished or converted into advanced clean versions of their former selves. The Mobian population has been flourishing under the watchful eye of the Altruistic Valorians, and humans have even begun to immigrate to this world. This once-floating Angel Island has served as the spiritual core of Mobius for quite awhile, but is now the bridge between Mobius, the Mystic Ruins and Station Square. Neither the Master Emerald nor any of the Chaos or Super Emeralds can be found here, and thus it is once again in the ocean. Sonic has continuously watched over this land, first as a Strawhat Pirate, next as a Multiverse Judge, then as a Forgotten Hunter, and finally as a Valorian. The Undead took this place from the Valorians and the once safe travel route became impossible to cross. The lush island began slowly rotting away into nothing but a barren wasteland. Old bases for the Valorians were scattered about on the island, mute testament to those fallen in the defense of this land. The Valorians mounted an expedition to take back the island. Valorian bases were cleared of Infected, and, once established, faction troops began to spread and repel the tide of undead. In some cases, friends were forced to slay friends, but after a grueling effort, Angel Island has become once more safe for habitation. Solleanna Formerly the Valorian's HQ, Soleanna is a Mediterranean-esque kingdom on the peak of its prosperity. It was once the location of a great tragedy, but a time travel-filled adventure by Sonic & co has erased those events from most people's minds. Off the coast of Solleanna are a series of islands known simply as the "Southern Islands." They were originally part of Mobius but crossed over recently. Since this territory used to be their headquarters, Soleanna still sports a large number of Valorian forces, and the hearts of the people are still with the faction. Shade has traveled the several islands of the Southern Sea, and gained the favor of its people. Because of her efforts, the citizens have rallied behind the Valorians, and the territory itself is now a charted part of the multiverse. Unfortunately, the unstable nature of the rift which brought the Southern Islands in has led to the Mystic Ruins' departure. The Mystic Light which could be found within the ruins have pervaded around the islands, however. Station Square A very Earth-like world, Sonic and his crew cross over to Station Square after an incident with Eggman. This place has humans, robots and even a secretive army-like agency called GUN. Metal Sonic, Eggman, and Black Doom have not been so much as heard from in some time. As a result, peace has predominated in the city and surrounding area over the last year and a half, first under the Forgotten Hunters, and now the Altruistic Valorians. As a result of Sonic's constant guardianship, Mobians have begun to immigrate to the city from Angel Island and parts of Mobius. Pokémon World A world where all fauna - and sometimes even flora - have been completely replaced by mysterious creatures called Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon, for short. The capabilities of these monsters has caused the entire world's societies and economies to become dependent on them in various ways. Pokémon Trainers are commonplace in this world, and it is a popular right of passage for young men and women to find their place in the world by joining that profession. The Pokémon World was particularly hit hard by the shift into the Multiverse. Natural disasters wracked the world, ranging from ground-splitting earthquakes, beach-swallowing sea swells, and even the explosion of Mt. Moon. Upon later reports, it was revealed that Mt. Moon essentially became a volcano from its explosion, spewing molten earth and ash throughout the heart of the Kanto Region. Various other regions of the world have also been hit hard by geothermal activity, cutting off communication with the rest of the world. Although Unova was spared most of the nature-related problems plaguing the world, Team Plasma attempted to use the chaos to their advantage. It is unknown what their ultimate goals are now that they have been fractured, but the rest of the world is too busy with their own problems to care. Erika - Celadon City's Gym Leader - has recently opened up a duo of soup kitchens in her hollowed out hometown. Multiverse Timeline Places * Mobius * Station Square * Pokémon World Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters